Treasure of Cold Lair
Synopsis Treasure of Cold Lair Humans from the village have discovered that there is a treasure in the Cold Lair, Mowgli finds this out from his new friend a Himalayan Monkey named Langur. Warns to tell Baloo, can the animals work together to keep the humans away or well the jungle be ravaged by them? Summary As Mowgli was swinging in the trees he's alerted by a noise in which he discovers it's a monkey named Langur a Himalayan monkey she alerts the Man Cub of humans in the jungle. On his way there Kaa was discussing the situation with Baloo saying that Thuu the Black Cobra has been sick for three days and to make matters worse Kaa couldn't help since he hasn't eaten. Mowgli arrives to tell the bear that humans have already been near the Cold Lair, the friends leave right away. Only to discover that the monkeys are gone, frighten off by the humans Langur suggest that they let the humans take the treasure, but Mowgli said that would be bad idea. Because more people would come destroying the jungle as well as the animals once they open the secret door, the friends stood in amazement and puzzlement on to guard the treasure. Bagheera suggest that Baloo makes a hissing sound but it would take more than that to do it, the panther suggest having Shere Khan help. With Bagheera's quick thinking the tiger agrees suspecting the Man Cub to be there but to his disappointment he wasn't and the panther leaves. Unknown to Bagheera that Tabaqui was listening, however Mowgli was a bit angry at Baloo and Bagheera for not letting him come. Back at the Cold Lair the bear devises a plan for the gang to make as much noise as possible. Back at the tree the jackal has a talk with Mowgli about being in the boat and yet tricks the boy by having him go to the Cold Lair. The signal sounds but with the tiger's trickery, Mowgli soon discovers this and runs away from Shere Khan with Langur's help and gets away. Bagheera returns to see Baloo out cold and ask where Shere Khan is, Mowgli discovers that the humans are on their way, Langur makes a joke about using ghosts to scare the humans away in which he thought was silly for the moment. They both sneak in to the human's camp for the white sheet to pose as a ghost which worked as the friends gathered around the fire to tell ghosts stories, Baloo says he doesn't frighten easily, until Thuu frightens the bear and the friends have a good laugh about it. Trivia * Langur's debut. * Thuu's debut. * It's the second episode to have a flashback. ** First was the "Sleeping Python." * It's discovered that the Cold Lair is said to have a treasure. ** The treasure is a reference to the Jungle Book 1994 film version but in that version Kaa guards it but in this episode he doesn't, it's Thuu the Black Cobra. __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Episodes from Season 1